


Hostage

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [117]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Okay, this is creepy,” Jack turned his attention to Spot, “Why is Tony here?”“Why do you think, Kelly?” Spot replied, looping a couple fingers into Racer’s front pocket and pulled him closer, smirking as the blond settled into his lap.“He’s a hostage?” Jack suggested, ignoring the disapproving look on the younger boy sent him in response.





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Psych.

Jack rolled his eyes as he took in the sitting room’s decor. It was bad enough that Spot had a Penthouse apartment in DUMBO, but the main room was decked out like it was part of a medieval palace. All the furniture was a deep scarlet with gold embroidery, an ornate rug in the middle of the room, and all wood was a deep mahogany, the centerpiece of the room was an armchair that could be mistaken as a throne. God, why did his little brother have to fall for this rich shithead?

“Really leaning into the ‘Brooklyn King’ moniker, huh?” Jack asked, referring to the New York Times latest profile on Spot, who had taken over the family real estate empire fresh out of college and was now the youngest millionaire in the city.

“What are you doing here, Kelly?” Spot glared from where he sat on his throne.

“Looking for Racer.” Jack replied, “He hasn’t been home in a couple days and I wanted to see if you had seen him.”

“I’m right here.” Racer replied, coming around the corner and into the room.

“Okay, this is creepy,” Jack turned his attention to Spot, “Why is Tony here?”

“Why do you think, Kelly?” Spot replied, looping a couple fingers into Racer’s front pocket and pulled him closer, smirking as the blond settled into his lap.

“He’s a hostage?” Jack suggested, ignoring the disapproving look on the younger boy sent him in response.

“Jack.” Racer’s tone was flat and held a slight warning, “What are you doing here?”

“Hadn’t seen you in a few days,” Jack replied, “I was worried.”

“He’s been here,” Spot replied, “He’s well-fed, well-showered, and getting plenty of R&R.”

Jack glared at Spot, who’s grip had tightened tellingly when he said R&R.

“I’m okay, Jack.” Race stood, Spot hesitantly letting him go, “I just needed to get away for a bit.”

“You can talk to me.” Jack took a step forward, “You don’t always have to run away to Brooklyn when you feel overwhelmed.”

“I know.” Race replied, “But sometimes I just need someone to listen and not try to fix it. I need to just be able to know that I don’t need to worry about anything.”

“And Spot can do that?”  
“Spot can do that.”

Jack sighed, knowing he was not going to win this war with Spot. Instead of pushing it, he just said, “Come home soon, okay? We need you, too.”

Racer just responded by hugging Jack, “I will.”


End file.
